


Hunting - Team Free Will style

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie returns home from work to find some very strange goings-on - and even stranger characters - in her house.<br/>Hunting ghosts, scaring people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting - Team Free Will style

Carrie arrived home from work tired and hungry, and she immediately knew something was wrong. The front door was slightly open, and she could hear voices coming from inside. She stepped inside quietly, and noticed that it was freezing cold. She walked over to the living room door and stopped to listen. 

It sounded like there was a fight going on in there; shouting, banging, running, screeching, what sounded like a gunshot, and finally a crackling of flames.

There was silence for a few moments, then she heard a man’s voice say ‘Guys, what are you doing? Seriously, get a room’.

Another man’s voice – a very deep voice – replied ‘Sorry Sam, we did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just that Dean and I waited so long to show each other how we feel, and I really like it when we touch—

A third man’s voice interrupted then. ‘Cas, what the hell? I told you that’s private. We talked about this – remember?’

What the hell was going on in there? Was it a burglary? If so, it was a bit weird. 

Carrie grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp, and burst into the room brandishing it and shouting something about who are you and what are you doing in my house.

The scene that met her was hard to fathom; there were three men – two of whom were standing very close to each other, one was holding a container of what looked like salt, one was holding a shotgun and the other a lighter. There was a pile of ashes on the floor in front of them and salt all around the room. 

They looked at her in silence for what felt like forever, then the tallest one said ‘I realise this must look a bit strange’. 

‘Well, no shit’, said Carrie sarcastically.

She waited for one of them to explain.

After a few anxious looks between them the tall one spoke up again. ‘You had a ghost, and we’ve taken care of it for you. Sorry about the mess – we’ll clean it up right away’. 

‘You expect me to believe that?’ Carrie said, crossing her arms and in order to convey how annoyed she was feeling. ‘a) how did you know there was a ghost in here, and b) how did you get in? Also c) how have you got rid of it, and what is that pile of ash on the floor?’

The shortest one spoke up then. ‘We are hunters’. (He said this with great pride). ‘Also Dean and I are lovers. We got a telephone call from one of your neighbours who told us what they had seen, and we broke in using a hairpin. Dean burned that old ugly thing that you had on your wall – that is what the ghost was attached to’.

Carrie looked at this man in astonishment. He was really very blunt.

The other man cut in with ‘thanks Cas, don’t break it to the lady too gently will you’. Then turning to Carrie he said ‘sorry about him. His people skills are rusty. Sammy over here was telling the truth – you did have a ghost, which was attached to your artefact. Cas’ (as he said this he turned to look at Cas, and momentarily got distracted by something).

Sammy coughed, and brought Dean’s attention back to the real world. ‘Sorry… er…’ he was blushing now. ‘Yes… Cas was also telling you the truth, in his own unique way. We had to destroy the artefact, but the ghost problem is sorted now’.

Carrie hadn’t moved, but now she was starting to feel like she should apologise and thank them. Especially as she had just noticed that the tall one had a cut on his face.

‘Thank you’ she said, turning her full attention to the tall one (Sammy?) ‘Do you want me to clean up that cut?’

‘No, it’s fine’. 

Dean dug Sammy in the ribs, and whispered something into his ear. Although it wasn’t close enough for Cas to hear he somehow obviously knew, and chuckled.

‘Sam would love for you to clean his cut’ Dean said to Carrie. ‘We’ll tidy up first though’.

While they tidied the room Carrie made coffee for them all, then they sat round the table in a very awkward silence. Eventually Dean pulled Cas from his chair and said ‘we need to sort out the car now. You know, put the tools back in the right places – that kind of thing’.

Cas looked like he was about to protest, but Dean pulled him out of the room quickly.

Carrie grabbed her first aid kit and sorted out the cut on Sam’s face. It wasn’t too bad, and she had finished in about two minutes. 

‘Should you go and help your friends’ she said.

A look of sheer terror crossed his face. ‘No… no… I’ll leave them to it. I wouldn’t want to get in their way’ he said.

Carrie realised that Sam’s terrified look was because he thought he might catch them doing – well, god knows what.

‘How long have they been together?’ she asked, deciding that it was best to just tackle the subject head-on. 

‘Two weeks. Although they’ve been dancing around it for years. At first it was a relief, but now they can’t stop…’ He trailed off, and shuddered.

‘Sam, would you like to stay for dinner?’

Carrie smiled sweetly at Sam and he thought what the hell, go for it. Maybe he could be happy too.


End file.
